Life After Snape's Death
by incendiopuff
Summary: This is what happens when Snape dies and finds himself in a strange place called 'Olympus'. However, what will happen when he finds out Lily and James are there too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He was suffocating, suffocating. Every last breath was being squeezed slowly out of his body, and his brain was becoming fuzzy and oxygen deprived. Unable to draw breath he slumped backwards and could see the snake slithering away through his blurry vision. As Severus Snape lived his last moments in the real world, he let the important memories he had inside his mind flood out of his nose, his ears, to honour the last promise he made to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world. He looked at into the bright, flaring, emerald green eyes that he loved so much and whispered 'Take them.' He could only hope that Lily's son would do so, so he could find out the truth.

Suddenly, weightlessly he was lifted off his feet and he seemed to plunge headfirst into those eyes, as he travelled up, up, up everything was emerald green and he cried out in joy of being close to Lily, his love once more. He closed his eyes and felt a tickling sensation as if one hundred feathers were tickling every inch of his body, it was a comforting feeling.  
o5

As Severus Snape came to, he was lying in a meadow, the grass was a lush emerald green and the leaves on the trees bright red and gold, the grass reminded him of Lily's eyes, and the trees of her hair when it was caught by the sunlight. 'Heaven,' he thought blissfully, 'I'm in heaven.'

He strode wonderingly through the tall grass which brushed his pearly black cloak with every step he took. When he came to the side of the meadow he realised the ground surrounding it was raised into a small hill, and the beautiful autumn trees were majestically placed in an orderly line enclosing the meadow, on top of the hill.

This was where Snape realised where he was. He searched his crystal clear memories of those happy days with Lily, when they were children; before they ever came to Hogwarts when he and she would happily traipse across this very meadow playing in the grass and climbing the trees. He remembered she had a particular fondness for making flowers grow in the meadow and it would look beautiful with hundreds of flowers in the brightest colours adorning the lush grass. As if he had performed magic himself, suddenly stalks had grown out of the grass and were rapidly lengthening and buds were being created out of thin air before his eyes. It was if time was speeding up as he saw the life cycle of the flowers, as the buds opened and grew turning into the most beautiful red, yellow, purple, pink tulips. They stayed like that and the meadow was picturesque.

He continued on, tracing the path that the two friends had made many years ago down the line of trees and through a small gap in a hedge, he didn't wince as twigs scraped his face, he ignored them as if they were beneath his notice, he was focused on his destination too much to care. Emerging into a wonderful clearing, Severus passed over a lovely wooden bridge over a tinkling stream, chattering merrily to itself. Severus decided that heaven was the most amazing thing ever.

However, when he passed through the emerald lighted clearing and came outside, he saw the favourite haunt of him and Lily.

There was a lake, black just like the one at Hogwarts, its surface glassy and smooth; with the occasional ripple as some of the many people picnicking beside it threw in a pebble. He wondered down to the side of the lake where he and Lily had spent so much time lying side by side talking and what he saw their hit him so hard he leaned against the tree behind him.

She was there. Her red, glossy hair tumbled over her slender figure and her eyes were closed, hiding her enchanting eyes from view. As Severus watched two tears escaped underneath her lashes and he could hear her muffled sobs. Then he began to realise something. She was held in the tight embrace of James Potter. Anger coursed through Severus as he saw his arrogant face buried in her hair. He hated him, he would rip him off of her because he was not worthy of her love. James Potter was not worthy of Lily Evans.

Just as Severus made to go over there and grab James, Lily opened her eyes and looked up at James with such undeniable love and trust in the depths of them the Severus felt his already shattered heart, splinter, and he doubled over in agony with the literal pain of it. As the sun was blotted out, everything seemed to take on a red tinge and he realised it was hell. This could not be heaven because heaven would mean no James Potter, and he and Lily could be together, this was definitely hell and he was doomed to spend an eternity knowing that Lily Evans could never be his.

He gasped as his eyes began to prick, and he felt cowardice rising within him. He fled.

****

Lily was sobbing for Harry. She knew exactly what was happening down there, in life. Harry was going to have to face Voldemort. Dumbledore had told her. She rested her head on James' chest and sobbed for her son who she had died to protect. He was so brave, so brave. Feeling his head resting upon her head she looked up at him, trying to show James her gratitude to him and the love which no words could express. She felt as though her heart would erupt because she was trying too hard to make him understand.

His hand came up to her face and his thumb brushed her tears away as he smiled and raised her face so he could kiss her. It was a short, sweet kiss and afterwards he tightened his embrace telling her to cry as much as she liked, Harry would be okay, he knew it.

A gasp alerted Lily to their surroundings, she didn't realise the scenery had changed again as it so often did in this world. You never knew where you were going to end up. She and James had been in a solitary wood before and now they were beside a lake that Lily recognised only too well. She looked towards the noise but saw no-one, only the hem of a jet black cloak whipping around the corner and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He couldn't carry on like this, he couldn't hide in this world from her forever, at some point he would have to come out and face the woman who stole his heart, even if that meant meeting Potter again.

Last night he had made a trapdoor appear in the ground and sprung vines from the ground to cover it up; he didn't want any intruders. As he went down the steps of the ladder underneath the trapdoor he imagined what the room underneath would look like, and the floor he trod on had materialised only moments before.

The room he had created was cold, colder than the dungeons that he used to sleep in because at the current time, he didn't wish for warmth. He wanted hard, biting cold to remind him that he still had life, even if he was dead. The room had a stone floor, and stone walls made from large bricks, like the cellar of a ruined monastery. The walls had emerald drapes hanging down from the ceiling and they bore the Slytherin crest. There were no other furnishings apart from a bed in the corner of the room which was, again, covered in an emerald duvet. His potions ingredients lined the wall closest to him and his cauldron sat in a corner.

He didn't stop to view his handiwork which he had conjured in a matter of seconds, instead he went straight to bed, shivering in his cloak and staining the pillow with his tears. He never cried in public, or in private for that matter. He had strived to make his heart cold and heart, but he couldn't do it when it beat for Lily. It was the first time he had cried in just over a decade but a lifetime's worth spilled out onto the pillow.

In the morning he decided that now was the time, he would have to face his fear and he would have to find Lily. When he emerged out of his cave however, he was not in the wooded area that he had been in before, the steps up to the trapdoor had curved, and he found himself peering out of the side of a steep hill and it was snowing.

All around him children were sliding down the hill, wrapped in numerous scarfs and hats. Above Severus at the top of the hill the parents were conjuring sledges out of thin air and for a moment Severus wondered why he couldn't see their wands, then he remembered that there was no need for wands here, your mind did all the work.

He felt around in his pockets for his wand, but he found it gone. He was suddenly overcome by a feeling of loss; he had had that wand for years and now he didn't have it anymore. He probably lost it the moment he died.

"What's wrong mate? Looking for your wand? Here you are!"

Severus whipped his head up to see a small man just above him on the hill holding his wand out. His face was small and round with deep set eyes and a snub nose.

"How did you get my wand? Thief!"

"Calm down mate," the man put his hands up as Severus pointed his wand at the tip of his nose, "I'm no thief, I'm an Olympus Guide, every witch or wizard who dies comes here at some point or the other and it's our job to return any possessions they may have lost on the way! My name's Marvin by the way", Marvin sighed in relief as Severus lowered his wand.

"Well, in that case, thank you Marvin, and I apologise."

"No problem, can I help you with anything else?"

"Actually, yes, did you say we were in Olympus?"

Marvin laughed. "Ha! Yeah, the first witches and wizards who ever came here were a stuck up lot and thought they were all that, you know, so they named this place Olympus, believing they were Gods or something."

Snape frowned. "Also, another thing Marvin, how are you meant to find anybody here?"

"Good thing the first people here were Hufflepuffs eh? First thing they did was create a railway station!"

Severus stared at him.

"Er, right," said Marvin, aware that Severus hadn't gotten the joke, "I'll show you where it is, shall I?"

Severus nodded, "Lead on."

When they arrived at the train station, it reminded him of the Hogwarts Express, the platform was full of bustling people and the train was a vivid scarlet.

"I've got to leave you here now," said Marvin in farewell, "Gotta load of things to drop off, just remember picture the person you want to meet in your head and you'll get there alright!"

Severus went to buy his ticket and suddenly realised he didn't have any money. With all his strength of mind, he pictured a pouch of shiny galleons. Opening his eyes, he looked at his hand and saw that there were no galleons there. Once again, he squeezed his eyes shut until he was interrupted.

"Don't even bother! Don't you know the rules! You can't just imagine Galleons! How stupid are you!"

Snape whipped around, grabbing his wand but before he could do anything someone had grabbed his hand and pressed 3 galleons into it.

"Don't bother. He isn't worth it, stupid scum. This'll pay for your ticket. Just got here? Well as that little rat said, you can't just imagine Galleons, you have to get a job and earn them, just like back on Earth."

The man speaking to Severus now was average sized with a pot belly and blonde hair.

"I'm Connor you?"

"Severus."

"Nice to meet you, Sev"

Severus glared at Connor, there was only one person who could call him that. Connor appeared not to notice.

"Don't call me that, only one person can-", he stopped short.

"A girl, eh?"

Severus didn't respond.

They both got onto the train in silence and found seats in different compartments; Connor went to join some of his friends in a different carriage.

A voice rang out over all of the passengers who immediately quietened down. A woman dressed in a scarlet uniform held her wand to her throat to magnify her voice.

"If you could all now close your eyes, and picture the person or place you want to go to, thank you for your co-operation."

Severus glanced around him as all the other passengers closed their eyes in concentration and he followed suit, picturing Lily. He pictured her amazing eyes, her soft hair, and the shape of her face. Suddenly, without warning Severus felt a WOOSH and opened his eyes in alarm. It was his stop.

It had only been a matter of second since he had been in the station and yet here he was, and half the passengers had already gone, in fact, out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw someone disappearing but it must have just been in his head.

He got off the train and felt a gust of wind behind him, he turned on his heel but the train had disappeared. He could see for miles in each direction but the train was most definitely not anywhere close. Shaking his head, he looked up and he looked around him.

Then he saw them.


End file.
